Solve for $x$ : $6x + 2 = 7$
Solution: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(6x + 2) - 2 = 7 - 2$ $6x = 5$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{5}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{6}$